Praising the madman that threatened my family
by Blossomangel85
Summary: Aftermath of Dark Knight - James Gordon version -


**Praising the madman who threatened my child.**

 **One Shot**

 **Aftermath of The Dark Knight**

 **A James Gordon fan fiction.**

"A hero.. Not the one we deserved, but the one we needed.. Nothing less then a knight shining". Commissioner James Gordon wasn't sure why he was standing up there, delivering this beautiful eulogy.. Behind him was two blown up photographs of Harvey Dent, his speech about being the hero that Gotham /needed/, but not the one it deserved. He knew that Batman was right.. That if they exposed the horrible things that Dent had done, all the good he did would come undone and all the criminals he locked up would be freed and it would all be for nothing. Standing there at the podium, listening to his own words, he wondered why he was praising the madman that had threatened his families life, the madman that pointed a gun at his own child..

It was one thing to believe he was Gotham's white knight and that the people of Gotham City should never know what he did, it was another matter entirely to stand there, facing the people of this city he loved so much, looking out at them and lying to them about who Dent was. The Joker wanted to show the citizens of Gotham that anyone could be corruptible if given the right push.. and he had given Harvey Dent all the push he needed to become the villain rather then the hero. The Joker had took the best of them all and tore him down to his level, just because he wanted to prove a point.. He wanted people to lose all hope in the system, if a government elected official could be taken down, what hope did the rest of them have?

Going after his family, Gordon would never be able to forgive him for that. He could have come at himself with a gun or with a knife, but going after his family.. Having to look into his wife's and children's eyes and telling them it was going to be okay. Being told to lie to your family when you weren't sure what the outcome was going to be, but you had a near certainty of it being a bad outcome was hand on heart the worst thing he had ever had to do in his whole life. He thought he was doing good, he thought he was doing enough. Gordon was not corruptible, sure he bent the rules at times, but he never broke the rules. It wasn't enough.. It would never be enough in Dent's eyes.. The man hated that Gordon's men were mostly men he had investigated at I.A.. Gordon seeing that he had to do the best he could with what he had while Dent believed he should have stood up against corruption.

Watching his family walking out on him, his son not wanting to leave, both his children clinging to his side, tears in their eyes as their mother tried to drag them away from Gordon was almost too much to bare. Hiding behind a lie was more of a burden then his wife could stand. She couldn't hear that name without thinking of what he had put her and the children through.. Going through much of this case thinking that Joker had killed her husband and then finding your husband was alive.. Yes.. She did blame the batman for it all.. He was the reason these other criminally insane people flocked to Gotham.. Gordon, He loved his family, his wife and children were all he had in the world, however... his wife felt that he loved his job more then his family and so she packed up and moved away with the kids to her parents.

Standing on the rooftop of the MCU, the bat signal broken and in a million pieces, Commissioner Gordon finally broke. Throwing his coffee mug that his now ex wife had brought him which had read /World's best husband/ against the wall, hearing it smash to the ground wasn't even satisfying. Batman stood on nearby rooftop, his cape blowing softly against the wind watching the scene and he waited for the moment for Gordon to scream out at him, putting the blame for his failed marriage and Dent's demise on batman, but he never did. Commissioner James Gordon knew that Batman was the hero that Gotham deserved, but not the one it needed right now, so he would rebuild, rebuild his police force and rebuild his own life, doing the best he could to protect the people of Gotham, all while working silently with /The Dark Knight/ till the moment that Gotham needed their deserved hero once more.

 **Hey Readers,**

 **First of all, I am so sorry I haven't been updating other fictions. I am starting to get into Batman more again and just recently re-watched The Dark Knight and what I wanted to delve into here was Gordon after praising the madman that threatened his family.. Just getting into his mind a little. It is a one shot, no continuation, but I may do more of Jim Gordon in the future. I am in love with Gary Oldman's version in The Dark Knight Trilogy as well as Ben McKenzie's version in the Gotham TV series, so I am hoping to do perhaps some Jim and Lee fan fictions as well as perhaps delve into Bruce and Jim as a ship, I know not many may like that as a ship, but honestly.. I find it interesting to develop.**


End file.
